


Just to Give You a Thrill

by the_deep_magic



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Torture, Open Relationships, Painplay, Pinching, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: “Was it that obvious?”“Um, you growled ‘Daddy likes’ while the camera was rolling. It was obvious fromspace.”
Relationships: Liam O'Brien/Sam Riegel
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Just to Give You a Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Critical Kink meme fill (sorta) based on the bevy of RPF delights that was All Work No Play S2E4. Seriously though, I've been RPFing for years, and that SENT me. Got me filling kink meme prompts like it's 2010.
> 
> Warning for undernegotiated kink -- if you'd like more details, check the end notes
> 
> Also, it's not mentioned, but please assume all spouses are aware of and down with the arrangement.

The sun’s going down by the time they get back to the studio, hair still greasy with oil from the Shirodhara that ended their spa gauntlet. Funnily enough, Liam is the kind of loose and relaxed he only ever gets after two drinks with a small group of friends, joking and laughing with the crew as they help carry stuff inside. He’s smiling so much that Natasha had asked Sam if he and Liam had switched bodies.

At first, Sam had assumed it was the hot oil treatment. As for himself, Sam had been expecting water torture but instead ended up maybe learning what meditation is supposed to be like. After that and the hell that was their visit to the acupuncturist, Sam feels put through the wringer, but in a good way. His back still stings a little from the cups, but relaxing with the warm oil flowing over his forehead had brought him back down to earth without an adrenaline crash, and now he feels relaxed in a subdued sort of way. For perhaps the first time in his life, he spent the car ride just sitting back and listening as Liam had carried the conversation. It’s bizarre, but sort of nice.

It gets even nicer back at the studio when Liam slaps him on the ass in the hallway and leans in to whisper, “Meet me in the conference room. Five minutes.”

Sam’s smart enough to avail himself of the mouthwash they keep in the bathroom. Sure enough, when he opens the door to the conference room four minutes and 59 seconds later, Liam grabs him by the arm and yanks him inside, shutting the door behind them. There’s not really time for much – they both have to be home in time for dinner – but this room has seen more than its fair share of sloppy makeouts outside of business hours, and not just from the two of them.

With the door closed, Liam pulls Sam in by the front of the shirt – where his lapels would be if he had them – and leads with his tongue. Sam groans softly and sinks into the kiss. It’s deeper and hungrier than he was expecting, particularly since they don’t have time for anything more, but it’s good like it always is. Sam’s happy to let Liam set the pace, let him wind his arms around Sam’s neck and waist and pull him close. He’s not sure he looks or smells too great between the greasy hair and the dried fear sweat from earlier, but Liam clearly doesn’t care.

Liam’s even feeling playful: when Sam has to surface for air, Liam trails wet, sucking kisses down Sam’s neck, his body molding tight to Sam’s. He’s already hard enough that Sam can feel it against his hip. Lightheaded, Sam laughs as Liam nibbles gently on the tendon in his neck, and he gets two good handfuls of Liam’s ass to pull them even closer together.

“Fuck, you really are feeling good today,” Sam murmurs.

Liam practically purrs into the skin of his throat. “I believe that was the point of this whole spa venture.”

“Coulda fooled me during the acupuncture.”

“Open your mind, Sammy. And maybe your fly.”

He gets a tight grip on Sam’s dick through his jeans, and Sam nearly falls over backwards. As he’s regaining his balance, his right hand lands hard in the middle of Liam’s back – right over the horrible red marks from the cupping. Liam hisses, and Sam tries to jerk back with an apology, “Sorry, fuck, sorry, I—”

But Liam’s hands clench tight on his biceps and refuse to let him back away. Between the look on Liam’s face – definitely not one of pain – and the twitch in the front of his jeans, Sam feels several mysteries solve themselves at once.

“Holy shit, so _that’s_ what got you going. I thought it was the oil.”

Liam gives an embarrassed little laugh, his eyes cast down. “Uh, no.”

He doesn’t seem to want to discuss it any further, and Sam’s not about to waste precious makeout time dragging it out of him. He sets his hands firmly on Liam’s hips and twines them back together.

They’re both a little late to dinner that night.

&&&

They’re not set to film the in-studio bit for another few weeks, but Sam has a hard time getting the whole incident out of his mind – not just the kissing, but the time Liam spent on the acupuncturist’s table. Sam had been loudly horrified at what the cupping was doing to the skin on Liam’s back, both for his friend and for the fact that he’d have to endure the same in a few minutes. He’d almost refused, but Liam had taken him aside and asked him to give it a try, promising that he could call stop if it got to be too much. Neither the needles nor the cupping had been as bad as he feared – but he also didn’t have nearly as lengthy or extensive a treatment as Liam did, if a “treatment” is really what that torture was.

Thinking on it, Sam remembers a few years ago, when their friendship turned into what it was now, and they were still trying to figure out the sexual side of their relationship. He mostly remembers Liam blushing while trying to express to Sam just how much he liked taking it up the ass – a sentiment since proven undoubtedly true – but there had also been something about Liam liking a little bit of pain.

“Pain – like what?” Sam had asked. “Like whips and chains?”

Liam had laughed. “No, nothing that extensive or formal. Just, like… hair-pulling. Pinching. Spanking. Things like that.”

Sam remembers being uncertain. “I don’t know if I can do that. I don’t like the thought of hurting you while we… y’know.”

Liam hadn’t pushed it, had said something like, “Yeah, no, that’s totally fine.” As Sam recalls, that had been the end of it.

It hasn’t come up since: Liam hasn’t asked for anything like that again, and Sam certainly hasn’t offered. Give Liam’s very conspicuous reaction to the cupping, though, it might be something Sam needs to think about.

He definitely doesn’t mean to bring it up the next time they’re meeting up for a quick lunch in a very public place. They both have shoots in the afternoon, which is why Sam probably shouldn’t have led with a question like “Are you happy?”

Liam shoots him an odd look over his turkey sandwich. “Like, in general? With us? When I look at puppies?”

“With us, I mean.”

“Yeah, definitely. We obviously don’t get enough time together, but my schedule should loosen up in a few weeks.”

“Okay, yeah,” Sam says, but he can’t keep himself from pushing it. “But that’s all that’s missing? Time together?”

Through a mouthful of sandwich, Liam says, “Yeah. Why, was there something specific?”

“Not really, just asking.”

Liam looks suspicious, but he lets it drop.

That lasts all of about ten seconds, when Sam very subtly inquires, “How’s your back? Has it healed up by now?”

He knows he’s been found out when the tips of Liam’s ears go red and he sets down his sandwich. “Uh, yeah, should have known that’s what you were trying to ask about. It’s still kinda red, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Have you gone back to that guy?”

“Wha—No, there’s no way I could take that every week. I don’t even know how often you’re supposed to get that done. It might have been a one-time thing.”

It’s Sam’s turn to look skeptical. “Really? Because the way you were reacting…”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Um, you growled ‘_Daddy likes_’ while the camera was rolling. It was obvious from _space_.”

Liam smiles nervously. “Oops? We can cut that out.”

“Not a fucking chance,” Sam replies with an evil grin.

“Are you teasing me about this or honestly asking? I legitimately can’t tell.”

“Can’t it be both?” Sam asks, still angling for the potential out despite his curiosity.

“_Sam_.”

“Okay, yes, I’m genuinely curious. I sort of remember you mentioning something about pain when we first got _together_ together, but I hadn’t really thought about it since. I just didn’t get it, what it would even look like.”

“And now you do?”

It’s Sam’s turn to blush. “I… kind of? Like, I was way too distracted at the time by the thought of needles going into me, but that’s probably for the best.”

Liam’s voice drops and he leans in with a wicked smile. “Would it be too much if I told you that you could have fucked me right there on the acupuncture table? You could’ve grabbed some of that oil, tugged my pants down over my ass. I wouldn’t have lasted very long.”

Sam blinks, processing the information. “If I say ‘yes, that was too much,’ will you hate me?”

Liam laughs gently, his hand reaching out like he wants to link it with Sam’s, but he pulls back at the last moment – they are in public, after all. “No, of course not! Sorry, that’s a lot to throw at you over a business lunch.”

“No, it’s… I mean, I think it might be something I want to explore?”

“Yeah? I seem to remember you saying you couldn’t do that. I don’t want you to think you have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

“But you liked it so much.”

“There are a lot of things I like,” Liam says with a shrug. “That’s just one.”

“Yeah, but it feels like something you need.”

“It’s something I _want_, not something I need. We’ve talked about that stuff. You already give me what I need."

It’s one of those softly-spoken, totally off-handed comments that just grabs Sam by the heart and dangles him over a cliff, how comfortable Liam is saying how he feels. It’s so sincere it almost makes Sam uncomfortable, and he hates that discomfort is his first reaction.

“Does Amy ever, uh…” They rarely talk about their sex lives at home. Not because of jealousy or secrecy, but because it’s always felt like a natural boundary. “If that’s too personal—”

“No. I mean, yeah, she does sometimes. Little things. She uses her fingernails.”

Sam can’t help but glance at his own short, blunt nails.

“I can’t believe _I’m_ having to say this to _you_, Sam, but don’t overthink it. We’re good, I promise.”

“I’m not saying no,” Sam says, regarding his own sandwich a little too closely. “Not now that I kind of see the appeal.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. You were all… intense and focused. And then afterward you looked so happy and peaceful.”

Liam’s chewing on his lower lip now. “Did I really say ‘Daddy likes’?”

“You _groaned_ it.”

“Oh god, does the footage just look like porn? Can we even use it?”

“Yes, and yes.”

&&&

It’s nearly a month before they have time alone together again, but they get Sam’s whole house to themselves for the night. They barely make it through dinner without groping each other, but Liam, bless him, is never willing to let Sam’s cooking go to waste. They stumble into the guest bedroom, the one Liam likes to call the Den of Iniquity, kissing and grabbing whatever they can reach. Liam gets twisted up in his shirt and Sam’s novelty belt buckle gets stuck, but they both get to laugh about failing at any attempt to be sexy.

Except Sam’s mostly only laughing on the outside, because he falls a little harder for Liam every time they do this. Liam’s the only man Sam’s ever been with, the only one he’s ever wanted to be with, and it’s still a little surprising how aroused he feels at the sight of Liam, hair mussed by his hands and lips red from kissing.

Not just from kissing – Liam’s a fucking tease with his mouth, hot and wet on Sam’s cock. He likes to lick and kiss and nibble until Sam is squirming with impatience, and only then take him full in his mouth and suck long and hard. After that, Sam entirely lacks the willpower to stop him, and it’s up to Liam to pull off if he wants to get fucked.

Which he usually does when they’ve got a bed and more than a few spare minutes, though Sam always makes sure to curse heartily when Liam drags his mouth away. Sam is panting as Liam climbs up his body, planting a wet smack on his lips and purring “Time to fuck me, Sammy” in his ear.

Sam takes his time fingering Liam open – it’s been awhile since they’ve done this, and besides, Sam relishes the chance to make Liam a little crazy without the added distraction of his cock in Liam’s ass. Liam goes all flushed and pretty when Sam’s got two fingers in him, and he lets out these little involuntary grunts of pleasure when Sam brushes his prostate.

Soon enough, Sam’s on his back with Liam straddling him and rolling a condom onto Sam’s dick. It’s a sight that never fails to make his heart turn over, the clear vulnerability on Liam’s face when Sam first pushes into him. Sam sets his hands on Liam’s thighs, rubbing over the tense muscle as Liam takes his time lowering himself down.

Liam’s still tight as a closed fist when he bottoms out, but he wastes no time rising up again. Sam groans, fingers digging into Liam’s thighs as he concentrates on not thrusting up to chase the heat of Liam’s body. There’s little need – Liam slides right back down again and moans, loosely stroking his own cock. “_Fuck_, missed this. Missed you.”

“Sounds like the only thing you missed was my dick,” Sam gasps out.

“Mmm,” Liam hums, starting to find a rhythm. “It’s a really good dick.”

The only response Sam can muster is a groan as Liam starts to ride him in earnest. After a few moments, Liam leans down to kiss him, rhythm slowing into a roll that feels absolutely decadent. It gives Sam a little more room to curl his hips up, pushing as deep as the position will allow. “Oooh, yeah, just like that,” Liam says up against Sam’s mouth.

“You like that?” Sam murmurs.

“Yeah, god, fuckin’ tell me how much I like it.”

That’s a well-established invitation for Sam to talk dirty, and while it always strikes Sam as a bit silly in porn, Liam loves it, and he’s got Sam loving it, too. “Want me to tell you how much you love my big dick?”

Liam lets out a laugh that turns into a whine when Sam presses up to grind Liam’s cock between their bellies. “Fuck, you feel so good,” Sam groans. “All nice and tight on my cock. So sweet for me.” It makes Liam whimper and bury his face against Sam’s neck, and they’re doing little more than rocking against each other at this point, but it’s perfect.

“Gonna play with your tits now,” Sam says, working his hands between their bodies. “Your nipples are always hard for me, aren’t they?”

“_Yes_.”

“So perky and cute,” he murmurs, flicking his thumb over both tight nubs. Liam’s surprisingly sensitive here – before this, Sam didn’t think men could get off so hard on having their nipples played with, but he’s been wrong before and he’ll be wrong again. Liam wriggles happily as Sam toys with them, but Sam has the sudden feeling that it isn’t enough.

Without stopping to think it through, he pinches both nipples hard and _twists_.

Liam tenses and makes a gargled sound Sam’s never heard before, and for a horrifying second, Sam thinks he’s really managed to hurt Liam. Until Liam moans, “Holy fuck, do that again.”

So Sam does. He gets the same sound in response, and Liam bucks on his dick like he’s taken an electric shock.

Sam hears a steady chant of “_oh god oh god oh god_” in his ear as he goes back to gently stroking Liam’s nipples – Liam’s expecting the pain again, but he doesn’t know when it’s coming. Sam waits him out for a few more seconds and then pinches sharply, using the little bit of fingernail that he has, and Liam sobs.

Sam takes a deep breath. They almost certainly should have discussed this before anyone’s cock went in anyone’s ass, but this seems to be going well, and Liam hasn’t been shy before about telling Sam when something isn’t working in bed. “I think your ego can take it,” he’s fond of saying.

So Sam lets out that breath with a “Yeah, whine like the sweet little pain slut you are.”

“Fuck, Sam, _yes_,” Liam moans, pushing up on his hands until he can go back to bouncing on Sam’s cock.

When Sam rubs his thumb over the head of Liam’s cock, it comes away wet. Emboldened, he strokes Liam with one hand and digs the fingers of the other into Liam’s hip. “You want me to hurt you?”

“Oh god.”

“I need to hear you say it,” Sam gasps.

“Hurt me. Fucking hurt me.”

Sam draws his hand away and brings it down with a loud smack against the side of Liam’s ass. He has the feeling it’s more sound than sting, but Liam groans and jerks in Sam’s grip. So Sam does it again, and again, the hand on Liam’s cock speeding up.

He uses his free hand to pinch the skin on Liam’s hip, and Liam’s body reacts by trying to jerk away, but his cock also twitches hard. Sam pinches him again, harder this time, and gets the same reaction. He drags his hand up higher, to the sensitive flesh under Liam’s arm, but one pinch there and Liam freezes, yelps “Wait, stop, stop a second” and pulls Sam’s hand off his cock.

Immediately, Sam feels the breath leave his lungs. “Oh shit, I’m sorry, what did I do? I’m so sorry, I didn’t—”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Liam gasps, grabbing Sam’s other hand and bringing them both to his mouth to kiss. “Too good. I didn’t wanna come yet.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Liam hides his grin against Sam’s fingers. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you, but I was really close, and I think I’ve only got one in me tonight.”

“So you like… all this?”

“Oh my god, _yes_, it’s perfect.”

“Do you want more?”

“I want whatever you’ll give me.”

Sam groans, hips twitching against the weight of Liam in his lap. Apparently his own cock didn’t get the message about pausing.

Liam takes it as an opportunity to dismount, and Sam can’t help his whimper at the loss. But then Liam tugs at his hands and says, “Get up, I want you on top,” and Sam’s all too happy to comply.

With Liam on his back, Sam can sink even deeper into him and watch Liam’s eyes roll back as he does it. “Any requests?” Sam says, trying and failing to keep his voice even.

Liam grins like he’s just woken up in heaven. “Slap me, bite me, pull my hair, whatever. Just don’t draw blood.”

Sam can’t help but make a face. “That’s definitely not on the table.”

Liam just laughs. “I know. I just had to put it out there.”

To clear his mind of that image, Sam leans forward and kisses Liam as his hips start up. Sam uses more teeth than he ever has, biting at Liam’s lips and tongue. Liam seems to love it, offering up his neck for more. Sam’s starting to get lost in it now as the pleasure starts to build and Liam is making these sweet little noises every time Sam’s teeth sink in.

Soon, Sam has to push up to get more leverage, and the sight of Liam’s face, sweaty and desperate and completely blissed out, gives him a crazy idea. “Can I slap you?” he gasps. “Can I slap your face?”

“Do it,” Liam gasps back, his eyes lighting up. “Fucking do it.”

Sam doesn’t even pull back his hand that far, still distantly afraid of doing real damage, but the crack of his hand hitting Liam square on the cheek sounds like a gunshot. Liam yelps and tightens up on Sam’s cock so hard that Sam nearly comes right then and there, but he manages to pull back from the edge to hear Liam growl, “Again.”

So Sam hits him again.

Liam’s got his own hand around his cock, and Sam can feel his body starting to tense up. “So fucking close,” Liam wails, and Sam’s hand comes down one final time. Liam’s whole body shakes as the tension finally bursts open and he starts to come, head thrown back in the pillows. Sam feels it happen and fucks him steadily through it, trying to get the angle right to prolong his peak.

By the time Liam starts to come down, Sam is right on the edge. He slows, not wanting Liam to get oversensitive, and is shocked when he feels Liam’s leg wrap around his hip. “Don’t stop,” Liam gasps. “Keep fucking me.”

And Sam’s too far gone not to obey, driven on by Liam whimpering and twitching with aftershocks beneath him. The sounds Liam’s making are starting to edge into real pain, but he’s still holding Sam close, fingers digging into Sam’s back, and Sam comes to the tune of Liam’s “_yes yes yes yes_” right in his ear.

Somehow, Sam manages not to collapse directly onto Liam after that, but it’s a near thing. They pull apart with a mutual groan, and the condom is dealt with. Since they’re at his house, Sam thinks it would probably be polite to be the one to go get a damp washcloth, but he doesn’t want to leave Liam alone just yet. Things got… intense at the end, and there are definitely tear tracks down the sides of Liam’s face.

Still, the first words out of Liam’s mouth are, “Be honest with me: are we too old to be having sex that good?”

Sam snorts at that, but he reaches out his hand toward Liam, who grabs it and twines their fingers together. When he turns his head, Sam can see how red his left cheek is. There’s something that looks like the shape of a finger – Sam’s finger – right underneath his eye, and the sight hits Sam hard in the chest. He tries to speak and finds he can’t.

After a few seconds of trying and failing to draw a deep breath, Sam finally says, “I hit you.”

Liam grins and rolls on his side to face Sam. “Well, you did ask first.”

“Yeah, but… you’re my friend and I love you and I _hit_ you. More than once.”

The change on Liam’s face is immediate. “Oh. _Oh_, Sammy. Sweetheart.” He pulls Sam in close and wraps his arms around him the best he can. They’re both clammy with cooling sweat, but Sam finds himself clinging to Liam tightly.

“I love you, too,” Liam whispers, nuzzling against Sam’s temple. “And you did absolutely nothing wrong. Oh my god, we should have talked about this beforehand. You were just making me feel so good, and I kept egging you on. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why are _you_ apologizing?” Sam gasps, his eyes starting to burn. He’s not a crier, but his eyes don’t seem to have gotten the message. “I’m the one who pinched you and bit you and _hit_ you. Fuck, that was even my idea.”

Liam kisses him hard on the mouth and then presses kiss after gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead. “And I loved it. You’re always a genius when it comes to thinking on your feet. Think of it as improvising. I gave you the suggestion ‘hurt me’ and you ran with it.”

“Then why is this making me so upset?”

Liam slowly pulls back to look Sam in the face, and Sam is shocked to see a look of real anguish. “Because you paid attention to my boundaries and I trampled all over yours. I’m so sorry for that.”

“But I wanted to do that for you! And I even…” Sam hates the whiny quality of his voice, but he has to push through it. “I even liked doing it.”

Liam rests their foreheads together until their noses are touching. “I get all the grief for being the sensitive one, but you have tender spots, too. You really hate hurting the people you love – in any context.” He smiles gently, stroking Sam’s cheek with his thumb. “Even when they’re riding your cock and begging you to.”

“That… Well, I guess that makes sense.”

“That’s why we should have talked about this in very specific terms before we tried it. I didn’t realize you felt comfortable enough with the idea, and I should have stopped when I figured out what you were doing.”

“It’s not your fault,” Sam says with a sniff.

“It’s not yours, either.” Liam rolls onto his back, pulling Sam so he’s got his head on Liam’s chest. “If you want to try this again – and you definitely don’t have to, by the way – we’ll have a good, long talk first.”

Sam listens to Liam’s heart for a few moments, reassured by its steady, slowing beat. Finally, he asks, “Do _you_ want to try this again?”

“I really, really do,” Liam sighs, rubbing a hand up and down Sam’s back. “I’m not sure how you’ll take this right now, but you were _really_ good at that. Slapping my face? That was so fucking hot. I’ll be jerking off to that in the shower until we get the chance to try it again.”

“Uh… thank you?”

Liam chuckles, pressing a kiss to Sam’s scalp. “Are you feeling a little better now?”

“Yeah, definitely. Just… let’s stay like this for a few minutes, okay?”

“Of course. I love you so much, you beautiful, emotional snowflake.”

Sam drags in a deep breath and feels a bit more like himself. “Watch out or I’ll slap you again.”

That gets a full-on laugh. “Promise?”

EPILOGUE

“The most important thing to remember with any kind of impact play,” Taliesin says, drawing the tip of the riding crop in a broad oval over Liam’s back, “is to avoid the kidneys and the spine. That’s where you can do some real damage.”

Sam nods eagerly, jotting “AVOID SPINE & KIDNEYS” on his legal pad and underlining it twice.

“Other than that, use common sense. Nothing on the throat or insides of the wrists. Forearms are good, though.”

“Eh, that might be a little too-nun-with-a-ruler to be sexy,” Liam says, his voice somewhat muffled by the desk.

Marisha was kind enough to loan them her office for this. It’s ideal because the door locks, the blinds can be closed, and the desk is at just the right height to bend Liam over. He’s got his shirt pushed up to his shoulders and his pants down just below his ass so Taliesin can give them a little bit of practical demonstration.

“Fair enough,” Taliesin says evenly. “Now, where you really want to aim is right here, the inner area where thigh meets ass. It shares the same nerve group as the genitals, so it’s the sweet spot.”

With little more than a flick of the wrist, he lands the tip of the crop sharply on that spot.

Liam jerks forward on the desk and squeaks out “Yep. Uh-huh, yes, can confirm.”

Taliesin looks at Sam with more than a little jealousy. “Oh, he’s _fun_. I’m not sure I’d ever let him leave the house.”

“Don’t give him ideas,” Liam groans.

“Oh, and don’t be afraid to raid the kitchen,” Taliesin says brightly. “Spatulas and spoons, of course, but a whisk can be delightful.”

“Okay, so that’s spanking and hitting and so on,” Sam says studiously. “What can you tell me about nipple clamps?"

Down on the desk, Liam whimpers.

“Oh, you’re definitely going to want to get some adjustable nipple clamps. Just remember that they hurt worse coming off than going on. Start with a few seconds at a time and work your way up, though I probably wouldn’t leave them on for more than 10 minutes, tops.”

“Mm-hmm, mm-hmm, good to know,” Sam says, writing as fast as he can. “And do you have strong feelings about hot candle wax?”

“Not my thing, really, but you want to stick to soy candles because they burn cooler.”

Liam cranes his neck around to fix his eyes on Sam. “You never mentioned wax play to me.”

“Oh, I saw some very encouraging videos online.”

Taliesin checks his watch. “Sorry, but we’re going to have to wrap this up. I have a meeting to get to.”

“No, that’s fine,” Liam says over his shoulder. “Thanks for taking the time to help us out.”

“Of course. Lot of misinformation on the internet these days, so I’m always happy to help. Let me know if you have any follow-up questions.”

Sam nods. “We definitely will.”

“Oh, one more thing,” Taliesin says, his hand on the doorknob. “Do whatever you want when I leave, but Marisha was _very_ clear about not getting bodily fluids on the furniture.”

Liam chuckles as he starts to pull his pants back up. “Don’t worry, we weren’t really going to fuck on the desk.”

“No judgment,” Taliesin says, and with a quick salute, he leaves.

“He really thinks we’re about to fuck on the desk,” Sam muses.

“I mean…” Liam says, pausing on his belt. “Would you?”

“No. At least, I don’t think so? Like, not right now.”

“But hypothetically…”

Sam looks it over and shrugs. “It’s a nice desk.”

Liam finishes buckling his belt, throws an arm around Sam’s shoulders, and kisses him on the cheek. “One kink at a time, Sammy. One kink at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sam discovers Liam's into painplay and initiates it while they're having sex without discussing it beforehand. They both enjoy it in the moment, but Sam panics a bit afterward.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
